Winner Takes All
by 0621
Summary: A.U. Dissatisfied with Unification, the people of England soon begin to threaten a revolt. With the help of a woman who might or might not be a traitor, the Gundam Pilots must race to put down the threat of war before all hell breaks loose.


**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of Gundam Wing or its characters. This is not written for profit or meant to infringe on copywrite laws. This is meant to be entertaining, so please do enjoy.

**Lyric Credits:** The chapter title uses the lyrics to the song Falls Apart by Sugar Ray.

**Other Notes:** I have to admit it's been a _long_ while since I've done any Gundam Wing fan fiction. Most of the stuff I've written for GW is on my other (ancient) account: AngelTsuiraku. But I thought I'd give it another go, and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I have added a couple of OCs, but this is only to broaden the story. Most of the original, assumed relationships between the characters on the show remain unchanged. Also, this fic is not yaoi. Not that I have anything against yaoi, but I find I just can't write it very well. Please enjoy, and don't hesitate to leave me feedback!

**_

* * *

_**

Winner Takes All  
A Gundam Wing fan fiction by 0621

* * *

_Chapter One__: She Falls Apart By Herself  
_• _December 20th _•  
• _AC 197 _•

••• 

There was a silence that came with the white blanket of snow which enveloped the whole world in a peaceful slumber. The delicate snowflakes fell in no particular rush, floating by their leisure to the welcoming solidity of the earth. Colors stained the pure white mantle as rainbow-hued lights flickered cheerily from the roofs of festively-decorated houses.

This night there was hardly even a breeze, and a grinning moon cast a silver glow to the night-shadowed but picturesque landscape. It was a scene fit for a Christmas card; a gentle winter's night nearing the big holiday, safe and cozy in the frosty hillside just a few miles away from Stonehenge.

But things weren't what they seemed in the slumbering outskirts of the township of Salisbury, England. There were major preparations being made, but not for Christmas. No Yuletide plans were being constructed, no late-night holiday wrapping was covertly being completed. Something far more sinister was taking place in the quiet of this December night.

"It's time for us to make a stand. We've lost everything to Unification—the economy plummeted, jobs disappeared, prices skyrocketed! And it's time we made ourselves heard as a _nation_ to Princess Peacecraft up there on L-1. We're subjects of the British crown, _not _the Peacecraft monarchy, and our nation is thousands of years old. No seventeen-year-old girl can simply dissolve our borders and our culture!" Charles Darcy glanced around the packed barn house, the fires of revolution blazing in his dark eyes. Most of the town had jammed into the barn to voice their opinion on the state of the world, and people were spilling into the rafters or perching themselves on bales of hay. For a year now, since Mariemaia's joke of a revolution had been put down, people had been arguing about the new government in just this manner—gathering together in public places to state the truth as they saw it.

Angel Kurama stood near the back, feeling her skin prickle in unease. For half a decade she'd heard similar grumbling, which had in the past two years unfailingly led to war. This time things were a little more peaceful, but just barely. Without weapons, there were no calls for violence ringing through the crisp night air, but the people of what was formerly the isle empire of England were becoming restless. And though only seventeen herself, Angel was well-familiar of what large groups of restless people could do.

She'd heard rumors at work that similar meetings were taking place all over the island. Her frown deepened as she thought about the implications these gatherings could have on the future of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Things could get very grim, very quickly.

"Unification is a joke. It's not working, and it hasn't since it was established a year ago. The Earth Sphere is hardly what one could call unified. We have tried to be one with all of our former neighbors, but we are our own people. We are not American, we are not Japanese or African or Russian, we are _English._ We want our borders back!"

Ripples of murmured agreement rolled through the crowd. With enough support, the major European representatives for the Earth Sphere would take these demands to the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Peacecraft. What the Minister would do to honor these wishes, however, remained a mystery.

Angel turned away from the group of revolutionaries and stepped out of the over-heated, too-crowded barn and into the cold shock of December air. She could understand the sentiment of the revolutionaries' call for border restoration, but the peace the world was currently enjoying had been won at a high price. She never wanted to be part of a war again.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a traitor as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the numerical code for the L-1 colony cluster. She hesitated as she dialed the next number, and downright cringed as a receptionist answered the phone on the other end of the line.

"Preventer's Office, L-1 colony cluster headquarters. How may I help you?"

With one last glance over her shoulder toward the barn, Angel sighed deeply and resolved herself to her dutiful course of action.

"This is Special Agent Kurama. Could you patch me through to Agents Po or Chang? I've got news from the Western Front."

♠♥♠

• _L-2 Colony Cluster •_

The light fell over the familiar contours of a face that could have been carved out of pure ivory by the ancient masters, almost caressing the delicately angled features as it lingered. It caught in her hair like strands of pure silver and played there as the moon made its way slowly across the 'sky' of the colony.

Duo Maxwell followed the path of the light with the gentle fingertips, wondering how in the world he could have been so lucky as to be lying in bed next to his beautiful girlfriend tonight.

"Death," he whispered, "cheated itself. Thank God you cheated it too."

It was as close to a prayer as he'd come in a long time, but watching Hilde sleep made him feel as if he owed the Greater Power at least some acknowledgement.

"You awake?"

He pulled his hand back quickly, startled to discover that Hilde was very much awake and aware of her surroundings. He winced, wondering if he'd inadvertently woken her, and pulled her closer to his body.

"Yeah. I didn't think you were."

"Mmm…I just woke up from a good dream." Hilde's eyes opened and she caught his gaze with a slight smile. "Mushy girl stuff. I was dreaming about having a family. I mean, since we've finally achieved peace, I might be able to settle down…"

Duo dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose and smiled at her roguishly. "So, any of those kids of yours have devastatingly good looks and brown hair?"

"Nope." She flashed him a warrioress' smile. "Blonde and blue eyed, and we lived in this really big house—"

He raised a brow at her, but he couldn't help but smirk a little. "I take it I'm going to have to have a little chat with my best man."

"Well, while you're at it, could you maybe get him to buy me a bigger diamond?" She held her hand up to watch her engagement ring catch fire in the dim light of the moon. "I mean, this one's _alright_, but I had my eye on this imperial—"

"I just bet you did," he replied, sliding feather-light fingers over her sides to make her squirm. She was hyper-sensitive there, and hated to be tickled. He wasn't disappointed this time, either. She jerked away with a violent twist of limbs and managed to smack him in the shoulder with her pillow.

"If you marry Quatre, who're you gonna get into pillow fights with?" he demanded as he swung his own pillow back at her.

"I'm sure the Maganac get bored in that big house. Just think of how many feather pillows we'd go through…" She smirked at him and dodged his next swing. "Relax, you big American lug. It's you I'm in love with. At the moment I can't quite think of why, but I'm sure it will come to me."

"Gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes and dragged her back toward him, tucking her against his chest and covering them both with their now tangled sheets.

They cuddled like that for a long time, each hovering on the verge of sleep but lost in their own fantasies about their shared future. The moon had long ago reached the apex of its arch in the sky, and was now slowly descending toward the horizon again, and a comfortable silence had fallen over them both. But as Duo had discovered over the course of two painfully long years, even the most peaceful moments didn't last forever. Tonight was no exception, as his was shattered by his cell phone. Though only on vibrate, it buzzed loudly against the wooden tabletop of their nightstand. Groaning, Duo relinquished his hold on Hilde's warm body and snatched up the phone with snake-like violence.

"Maxwell," he grumbled into the phone, wondering who in the _hell_ would call him at two in the morning.

"Why Mr. Maxwell, it would appear that at long last I've found the one time of day during which you are not talking a mile a minute."

The laughing tone in the familiar voice gave the speaker away immediately, and despite himself Duo felt a wide grin splitting his lips.

"Chang Wufei. Son of a bitch. I should have guessed, considering there's only two people in the universe that would call be at two in the morning. Hilde and _you_." He paused and shook his head. "So, it can't be good news if you're calling me."

"You're right, it's not good news. There's a situation arising in the European provenance of ESUN." Wufei's voice was wry as well as sober. Duo could hear a note of bitter irony there, even over the phone. "My worry is that things will turn violent. Relena hasn't focused her attention to the issues that the representatives have been bringing up because of the numerous pressures with the construction of L-6, but I think it's time we started to listen to these people, before it comes back to haunt us."

"I agree. Let's not have another Mariemaia coup. So…why'd you call me?" It was almost a rhetorical question. For a moment, Wufei paused. The world had already asked for far too much from people like Duo, and he hated to be the one to ask for more. But there was no one else—no one better qualified for the job.

"We're being assigned to investigate before a massive press conference. We have to determine if there is a legitimate threat before Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain arrives in London, so—"

"Just like old times, eh?" The five of us, together again?"

Wufei chuckled warmly. "Precisely."

Duo glanced at Hilde, sleeping serenely in blissful ignorance of the fact that duty called for her fiancé once again. A wrinkle creased his brow—she wasn't going to like this. But the alternative could quite possibly be worse.

"When do we leave?" he asked, his voice business-like and cool. Wufei heard the change in his tone and knew that he was dealing with the Duo that referred to himself as the God of Death. His lips curved into a grim smile. Just like old times indeed. A mission, and that was that—no questions, no arguments. This was what they did, what they lived for. He was grateful that this understanding existed between them, that when it came right down to it, he could count on having his rear covered.

"Tomorrow—or, today, rather. Your shuttle leaves at five o' clock. We're meeting in London at eight p.m., sharp."

"I'll be there."

"On time?" Wufei quipped, and Duo laughed good-naturedly.

"Things have changed. I think you'll find I'm a more punctual, mature individual than I was a year ago."

"I'll have to see it to believe it, Maxwell."

"Then keep your eyes open." There was another warmly wry chuckle from the American. "I might just surprise you."

"Not," Wufei replied, "if you keep giving away the ending. See you tonight."

With that, Wufei hung up and the phone and settled back into his chair. He hadn't been sleeping well, and in the past couple of days, not at all. Also, ever since speaking to field agent Kurama, there was a whole new slew of things to think about. This was the job description, however, and what he'd signed up for in the first place. He'd never had any illusions about how hard a toll it would take on him. Still, he couldn't help but feel like an old man. In truth, Wufei had always felt he had an ancient soul, but this was the first time he was feeling _aged_.

A glance to his right told him that his partner's light was still on, a comfort in the darkened and deserted office. When all the world slept in ignorance, there was a place he could go to and find understanding.

He stood then, wondering at the reluctance in his limbs. Exhaustion, perhaps?

"Sally," he called, heading toward his open door, where his jacket was hanging and his shoes were waiting. He never wore shoes in his private office, more out of tradition than comfort. Slipping into his boots, he wondered what his partner was doing in her office that, like him, kept her here so late.

"I'm coming," she replied, her voice slightly muffled through her closed door. He could hear his own red rimmed eyes in her voice, feel the ache of his muscles in her tone. As she emerged from her room, struggling to wiggle into her own jacket, Wufei smiled to himself and stilled her arms to help her.

"What are you working on in there?" he asked as he untangled her sleeve and assisted her arm into it. Her shoulders slumped in grateful release.

"I was on the phone with Quatre, and I've made an appointment with the Vice Foreign Minister. Quatre's more than willing to help, and he's agreed to have a chat with Trowa. I was also thinking of keeping Agent Kurama involved. The people there trust her, and as long as she maintains her cover, she should be able to provide us with detailed intel. She's proven herself to be a competent and capable field agent."

Wufei thought it over for a moment, zipping his jacket as they began to walk toward the door and then the parking lot.

"It's your call. I've never met the girl, but her record speaks for itself."

"Well, it's not only that. She's got connections to Quatre, as well. She is the daughter of Rasid Kurama, the head of the Maganac. And as cover, she's 'working' for Winner Enterprises at the Salisbury offices. I don't think she's ever actually met Quatre, but her father insists she's utterly loyal to the Winner name. At any rate, if anything she has valuable information about the people involved and can get us in and out without arousing too much suspicion."

He walked along in silence for a moment, then glanced at her with eyes that mirrored the depthless night around them as they stepped out of the office building. "Sally, I think I'm going to join them in the field. You can bet if Relena's involved, Heero will be there, and whatever's going on in England will have serious ramifications on the rest of the world unless we can take care of it quickly and quietly. There's no one else…I know the five of us can handle this."

Sally turned to him, her steps slowing. "And you want me to stay here and—"

"Yes," he agreed, stopping to meet her gaze. "But not because I don't want you with me. It's because I need you to be here. I need someone I can trust completely and who knows how I work to back me up here at home."

They stared at each other for a long moment, their wills battling silently. But Sally knew she'd lose this one. Though evenly matched as far as willpower went, Wufei had a point. With their directors breathing down their necks for quick and efficient results, Sally was the logical choice to smooth things over. She and Wufei worked side-by-side seamlessly, and with her to back him up there would be less stress for him on the home front. Still, she hated to let him go off into possible danger without his partner.

_He'll have the pilots._

She sighed and her eyes pulled away first. "All right, I'll stay here and back you up. But only because the pilots are going with you."

Heero, Duo, Quatre and Trowa—Wufei's closest confidants. The five of them shared a bond that endured over vast distances and differences. There was no one else Sally trusted more to care for her sometimes-headstrong partner. It was a good compromise.

Wufei smiled warmly and squeezed her shoulder. "I knew you'd understand."

She laughed. "No you didn't."

"I'd hoped."

"Prayed, you mean."

"Maybe a little of that as well," he agreed, his dark eyes gleaming with humor under the soft yellow lights of the parking lot. For a long moment, they stood there in silence, his hand on her shoulder and their gazes locked. A lot had changed in the past year. Now Sally had to tilt her head back to look up at her partner. And Wufei had become far less guarded than he'd been when they'd met. Though they rarely acknowledged their friendship aloud, their bond was strong and thriving.

Then, slowly, they pulled away from each other and began to stroll toward their cars again. Wufei still had to pack before he left later in the day, and he had hoped to catch a quick nap before the shuttle left for London, and Sally hadn't slept in nearly 48 hours.

"Goodnight," he called as they climbed into their vehicles. Sally lifted her hand in farewell.

"'Night. Have a safe flight!"

He pulled out of the parking lot a moment later, his eyes on Sally's car as she went the opposite direction. He never had liked goodbyes.


End file.
